Konoha High School of Yaoi and Yuri
by Lilythh
Summary: Naruto is the new kid trying to convince himself hes not gay, Even if all his new friends are. Though its not that easy after meeting Uchiha Sasuke. SasuNaru other pairings inside.
1. First day

Heyy. Welcome to my story. If u haven't guessed it is a yaoi story. It does contain yuri, but not much. =). It is gonna be sorta cliché, but oh well. Anyway, I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: on my page...

_**Konoha high school of Yaoi and Yuri**_

"Naruto!! Wake up!!" Iruka shouted at me. I opened my eyes and the sun immediately assaulted my eyes. I groaned as I dragged myself out of bed. I grabbed some clothes as I walked into the bathroom. A few minutes later I was dressed and walking down the stairs.

"Good morning Iruka!" I greeted him smiling.

"Oh, good morning Naruto. Are you ready for your first day at Konoha high?"

"I hope they like me. I don't want it to be like my last school."

"Don't worry; I'm sure they'll love you. I'll be teaching there too, so if you need me, come find me." Iruka said, putting bacon and eggs on the table. We finished breakfast and I had gone to get my bag from my room.

I hope someone likes me. I looked at myself in the mirror. Short, blonde hair, blue eyes, orange and black shirt, black jeans and converses. Maybe I should get changed.

"Come on Naruto!! We have to go!!" Iruka yelled. I grabbed my bag and ran down the stairs. Iruka was already in the car. I opened the passenger door and jumped in, giving Iruka a big smile.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

We pulled up at a big building with _Konoha high _written on a sign out the front. Well, let's just hope they like me. Iruka must have noticed the look on my face cause when I looked at him he was smiling at me. I smiled back and we got out of the car.

"Well this is it," He smiled, "come on, let's go to the office." We arrived early because Iruka is a teacher and we're new. We entered the building and the hallways were practically deserted. We open the door labelled office to see a man with white hair and brown eyes sitting at the reception desk.

"Hello, I'm Jiraiya. You must Iruka and Naruto? Am I correct?" The man, whose name Jiraiya, smiled at us.

"Yes, This is Naruto and I'm Iruka," Iruka shook the man's hand.

"It's good to have you both here. Iruka, you will have to sign some papers for Naruto. Then you can leave," Jiraiya said. Iruka finished signing papers and went to the class he had to teach. As he left the room, the bell rang signalling the start of school.

"Well, Uzumaki Naruto, here is your schedule. Your first class is maths with Orochimaru- Sensei," Jiraiya handed me a piece of paper and the required books for all my classes, "Your locker number is on your schedule. Have fun."

When I left the office, the hallways were empty. I walked around trying to find my locker, but instead I found a boy. He was about my height, with brown hair and a gray parka on. I don't know how he could where that considering it was the middle of September.

"Um, excuse me?" I tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around a gave me a huge grin. I smiled back and he laughed.

"Hi, I'm Inuzuka Kiba. You are new aren't you? I haven't seen you before."

"Yeah, I'm new. My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Do you know where locker 11E is? Or where maths with Orochimaru-sensei is?"

"Yeah. Locker 11E is right next to you and Orochimaru's class is two doors down around that corner. I can go with you if you want," he offered. I like this Kiba guy. He seems nice.

"Thanks," I said putting my books into my locker. We walked around the corner and to the door labelled _maths 9 _we walked in and saw a man with black hair and white skin. He reminded me of a snake.

"Why are you late?" he asked.

"Um, well, he's new and I was helping him, "Kiba explained.

"Well that makessss sssssenssse. Take a sssseat," he hissed. No, I mean, quite literally _hissed, _"firssst, what issss your name??"

"Uzumaki Naruto, sir," I said more confidently than I felt.

"Take a sssseat then. Next to Sabaku Gaara," Orochimaru pointed to boy with unnaturally bright red hair up the back. I walked to the spare seat and sat down.

"Hi. I'm Naruto," I smiled turning to the boy next to me. He turn his head slightly.

"Gaara. You're friends with Kiba, are you not?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I guess," I replied.

"Well, if you are. I'll see you at lunch." I didn't know what he was talking about until the bell rang. I must have taken longer to get here then I thought.

"Naruto? You there??" Kiba was waving his hand in front of my face.

"Yeah, Yeah."

"I see you met Gaara. He's one of my friends, so you'll see him again at lunch. You can met the rest of my friends later. What do you have next??"

"Art, I think, with Kurenai- sensei" I answered.

"Really?? Awesome." We went to our lockers (It turned out his locker was next to mine) and went to art. When we got to art there were four large desks on each side of the classroom. Kiba and I went to the one closest to the back.

There were already people sitting there. A blue hair guy, a girl with blue hair and a guy with really dark sunglasses (even though we're inside).

"H-hello, Kiba-Kun. W-who is t-this??" said the blue haired girl.

"Hey Hinata. This is Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto this is Hyuuga Hinata, The guy with blue hair is Sai and the guy with sunglasses is Aburame Shino," pointing to each one.

I sat down between Hinata and Kiba and started to talk to them. Suddenly a group of people came into the room and everyone stopped talking. At the front was the most gorgeous man I've ever seen. Wait, that's not right, I'm not gay. Anyway, he had blue hair and black eyes. He looked a bit like Sai except sexie- taller and...Stuff. Next to him was another boy. His hair was in a pony tail on top of his head and he had a really bored expression on his face. On the other side of the gorgeo- Blue haired guy was girl with long brown hair that reached her lower back and lavender eyes. She looked a bit like Hinata. Behind them were two other girls. One with pink hair the other with blonde.

"Who are they??" I asked.

"The guy in the middle is Uchiha Sasuke , he's Sai cousin, On his Right is Hyuuga Neji, He's Hinata's Cousin-"

"Wait! That's a guy!!" I shouted. Suddenly everyone was looking at me. I smiled sheepishly and tried to sink into my seat. Everyone stopped looking at me when the group started walking toward our table. The two girls at the back sat down at a table, to reserve it for the others (I assume).

"Hinata, Your father is not going to be home tonight," the guy I thought was a chick, but ended up being a guy said, in an obviously manly voice. Hinata nodded.

"Sai, you are coming to our house for dinner tonight," the gorg- Sai's cousin told him. Sai just rolled his eyes. The group turned and went to sit with the two girls.

I turned to Kiba, who had a bit of a distant look on his face, then to Hinata and Sai.

"What the Fuck?!?!" I asked, "Is that seriously how you act around your families??"

"W-well, Neji and I a-are close, s-sometimes. He's pr-probably not ha-ppy you called h-him a g-girl..." she trailed off.

"How does he know I was talking about _him_??"

"He h-has been c-c-called a girl m-more than once..." she trailed off again.

"Attention class!!" Kurenai said ", Roll call!!" the teacher went through the list of attendance. I only noticed when Kiba said he was here, that I was staring at Sasuke. I learnt that the pink haired girls name was Haruno Sakura and the other brown haired guy was Nara Shikamaru.

"Uzumaki Naruto," the teacher called.

"Here, Kurenai-sensei," I replied.

"Oh, you're the new kid. Welcome to Konoha high," she smiled at me and continued to call the roll. You know when you get the feeling someone is watching you?? Well I had that feeling. I looked over at table Sasuke was sitting at and noticed him watching me. That can't be right. He was probably looking at Sai. Or maybe Hinata. She's pretty.

"Yamanaka Ino," Kurenai-sensei called.

"Here, Kurenai-Sensei," the girl sitting next to Sakura said. So that was her name.

"Naruto, why is Sasuke watching you??" Kiba asked.

"I don't know," I answered. Kurenai finished calling the roll and told us our first task: experimenting with lines.

Art went by fairly quickly. I was surprised when the bell rang.

"Yay!! Lunch!!" I shouted when the bell rang. Everyone was walking out of the classroom on their way to lunch except_ them._ When we left the classroom I turned to Kiba.

"Why aren't they leaving??" I asked.

"They don't need to hurry. They all bring packed lunch because the school food isn't good enough for them and Lee or TenTen has probably already got them a table," Kiba explained.

"Oh, ok. We all buy lunch right??"

"Yeah. Except for Hinata. Sometimes Sai too. Gaara doesn't eat very much but on the rare occasion, he'll buy something. Shino buys lunch but doesn't eat very much of it."

When we got to the cafeteria Gaara was sitting at a table with a fat guy. Sai and Hinata weren't here yet because they had to go back to their lockers to get their food. We stood in line with the guy with the sun glasses. I forgot his name.

"So Naruto, tell me about your parents..." Kiba asked.

"Um, well, my parents are...dead. But it's ok cause I get to live with my dad's best friend: Umino Iruka. How bout you??"

"Um...Well my parents own a vet surgery. Dad is a vet and my mom is a animal groomer. My sister is at college training to be a vet." We both got our food and went over to the table.

"Naruto, this is Akmichi Choji. Choji, this is Uzumaki Naruto," Kiba introduced. Kiba and I sat down. I sat between him and Gaara.

"So Gaara, what did you have?? You weren't in art with us..." I asked.

"I had English with some new teacher. Iruka or something," Gaara answered stealing some of Shino's Food. If he noticed, he didn't care.

"You had English with Iruka!! Did you like him??" I questioned.

"...He was ok. Why??"

"He's my guardian," I answered simply. Before anyone could say anything else a girl with brown hair in two buns came over to us.

"Hey Hinata, do you have notes from Biology??" She asked.

"Um, y-yes I-I do TenTen. W-would you like t-to... b-borrow th-em??"

"Yes, thanks," She said as she left.

"Who was she??" I asked.

"That was TenTen. She's part of _that group_," Kiba once again explained to me.

"So you guys really don't like _them _do you??" I questioned them.

"No. It's quiet the opposite actually..." Gaara answsered.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**Well, that was fun. Did you like it?? Before I can continue i need to know the answers to these questions... it's important.**_

_**NaruSasu is definite pairing, but now I need the other pairings. Remember they have to be Yaoi. I might put 1 or 2 non-yaoi couples in there, but I'd rather not. Here are some other possible options:**_

_**KibaShika?? I like it, but you're the reader, so you choose.**_

_**Hinata?? Who should she be with??**_

_**Sai?? Who should he be with??**_

_**Deidara/Itachi?? I like it. Its cute. Once again, your choice not mine...**_

_**Sakura/Ino?? Its Konoha high school of yaoi and **_**yuri**_**. **_

_**This is important: **_

_**Gaara/ Neji??**_

_**Or**_

_**Gaara/Lee??**_

_**I like them both, so you have to help me...**_

_**Just one more thing... **_

_**Shino/Kankuro?? Just wondering, cause yea...**_

_**Anyway please review and tell me what pairings you like. I can't continue til you tell me. Even tell me some other pairings you might like to be in there. They don't have to be the ones i asked.**_

_**Love you all**_

_**Lilyth xoxo**_


	2. You'll never guess what

Heyy, I'm back!! I got lost on the path of life...not really, I've just been procrastinating... hehe. Well, I haven't slept in 3 days and it hurts to keep my eyes open, so if the quality isn't all that great, sorry. Also, about that pairing thing in the last chapter, it's still going...

What I've got so far:

**ShikaKiba- I love it, (really it's one of my fav pairings,) but if you don't want it... tell me, yeah .**

**TenTenHinata- if you don't want it, tell me. This is just what I've gotten from reviews so far...**

**No-one has made a suggestion for him...**

**ItaDei- well?? I really need help people...**

**SakuraIno- some people like it...**

**I've decided!! I'm gonna make Neji/Gaara/Lee triangle!! It will be part of the plot, un!! –sorry. Been reading too many ItaDei fics-**

**ShinoKankuro- I like this, if I do put it in, it will be minor... unless people want more of it...**

I need help with this people, I'm not good at making decisions... if people don't send in reviews, I probably will just pick the pairings I like, but they may not be the pairings you all like...

Well, I've written the next chapter, when I get some reviews I will post it.

One more thing!! I'm Australian, so I don't really know how the educational system works over in America. If I made/make mistakes, I'm sorry!! BTW they are all 15 except Kankuro; he's 16, and Temari who's 17. I know team Gai is 1 year older then everyone, but for the purpose of this fic, they're all the same age!! Yay!!

Next Chapter Preview:

"_Naruto-"_

"_I can't believe I made friends on the first day!"_

"_That's nice Naru-Chan, but-"_

"_And no-one was mean to me, Iruka"_

"_Naru-"_

"_Except this one guy, Sasuke-teme, but he's not really that nice to anyone really." I was now that Iruka stopped trying to tell him. "Which is kinda sad though, cause he's really hot, I-I, ah, um don't mean, um-"_

"_Aww, my otouto has a crush!!"_

Omg!! Omg!! Who is it?? Haha!! I know, but you don't!! The power of being an authoress!! Find out next chapter...

Reviews are love!!

Love you muchly.

Lily (Yaoi-Bunny)


	3. Trips, Gym and everything in between

Disclaimer is on my page...

Warnings: um, non really... except extreme abuse of the word 'Youth' or anything with the word 'youth' in it

Hullo there!! The pairing thing is still going, so please review!! I haven't slept in three days, please don't diss quality. Haha. Also, I do believe I'm going insane. There are non-existent things touching me, I'm hearing things, people are watching me... but that's beside the point On with the story:

_**Konoha High School of Yaoi and Yuri**_

_Last chapter(chapter 1) recap:_

"_That was TenTen. She's part of __that group__," Kiba once again explained to me._

"_So you guys really don't like __them __do you??" I questioned them._

"_No. It's quite the opposite actually..." Gaara answered._

"What d' ya mean??" I asked, even though I got the hint.

"Almost everyone at this table has a crush on one of _them_," Garra answered him again.

"You know what's funny?? Last year Gaara was one of the most un-emotional people you would ever meet, but he has crushes on _two _of _them_," Kiba said suggestively.

"Yeah, well at least I don't like the laziest guy in the school," Gaara retorted. While Gaara and Kiba had their little fight Naruto turned to the rest of the group for an explaination.

"Kiba likes Shikamaru, the guy in our art class. Gaara likes Neji and Lee, Neji was in our art class and Lee is the guy over there with huge eyebrows and a green jumpsuit-" I cut him off.

"Gaara likes him?!?!" I shouted silencing the whole cafeteria. I looked around the cafeteria noticing the looks I was receiving. I caught eyes with none other than Uchiha Sasuke. He had a smirk on his face obviously amused by my outburst. I blushed (not because of him, because...I, um...was being, ah, watched) and turned my head away.

Everyone had started to get back to their usual conversations. Gaara and Kiba were silenced by my outburst and joined the conversation too.

"Oh, uh...sorry Gaara. I-I,um d-didn't mean to shout t-that" I tried to apologize.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure most of the school knew I was gay anyway," he smirked at me.

I turned back to Shino motioning for him to continue.

"Anyway Kiba likes Shikamaru, Gaara likes Neji and Lee," a snicker from Kiba, which was ignored, "Sai, well no-one really knows who Sai likes and Choji likes a girl in his Math class and Hinata, "He looked at Hinata to make sure he could tell me, which I found weird, cause he didn't do that for anyone else, "Likes TenTen, the girl that just came over," He finished. I noticed something, however.

"And who do _you _like Shino?" I asked him.

"He likes Kankuro, Gaaras' older brother. He's a year older than us, but got kept down, so he's in our year. He usually hangs out with _that_ group, but skipped today. That's probably why he got kept down," Kiba filled in, all the while getting a death glare from Shino.

"W-what about y-you N-Naruto?? W-who do y-you like??" Hinata asked me. I was unprepared for the question and was blushing.

Lucky though, the bell saved me.

Or so I thought. As we walked out of the cafeteria Hinata informed me I had not answered her question.

"I-I guess I d-don't really l-like anyone," I _tried _to say confidently, but the blush on my face did not support my claim.

"I don't mean to sound rude or anything Naruto, but I don't think I'm the only one who's noticed the way you look at Uchiha," Choji said the first time since he said 'hi' to me. I'm pretty sure he was busy eating when we were all talking.

"I-I don't li-ke Uchiha Sasuke," I, once again, _tried _to convince them.

"Right sure then, so you won't mind..." before Kiba finished he pushed me a bit, effectively making me crash into someone. That someone happened to Uchiha Sasuke.

"I-I-I'm so- sorry, uh, I-I did-didn't mean t-to. I-it was an a-accident," I _tried _(wow, I've _tried_ -and failed might I add- to do a lot of things today) to apologize. It was then I noticed how we were standing... I had my arms around his shoulders, my head on his chest, while he had his arms around my waist, holding me up. I looked up at him, blushing and noticed his smirk. "What are you smirking at Teme!"

"Hn, Dobe," He said pulling me up to stand and walking off. That's when I turned around and saw a laughing Kiba.

"Omg!! That was soo hilarious!! You should of seen the look on your face!! And on his!! Haha," Kiba continued to laugh his head off while I glared at him as if my life depended on it. Well, actually, my dignity depended on it.

"When I get my hands on you Inuzuka, you're soo dead!!" I Deadpanned at him. Kiba turned around and ran for his life. The chase didn't last long though because as we rounded the seconded corner Kiba also crashed into someone. That someone happened to be one Nara Shikamaru, who was currently lying on the ground underneath Kiba.

"Oh shit!! Omg, are you okay?!?! I didn't mean to!! Shit, I'm soo sorry!!" Ahh, Payback is a bitch. Unlike Sasuke though, Shikamaru accepted the apology _and _the hand offered. Damn Kiba. After apologizing again Kiba and Shikamaru parted ways and Kiba turned smirking at me. I do not like that smirk...

"Not all of them are jerks. Actually Shika is really nice-" I cut him off.

"Shika?" I ask.

The warning bell rings and Kiba changes the subject saying we have to get to class. We have gym next so we had to hurry to get changed in time.

When we were finished getting changed we went out onto the field were the rest of the class and a man that looked _a lot _like that Lee guy Gaara has a crush on. I looked around and saw that **all **Kibas' (And mine now too I guess) friends. I also **all **of _them _were in our class too. Even that TenTen Chick and Lee guy that weren't in any of our other classes.

"I'm going to put all of you in youthful groups of four because four is a very youthful number. You won't be with all your friends because you need to get to know new people and spread your youthful sprit," Gai-Sensei said smiling (Almost blinding me, by the way) and put his hand forward in a peace sign.

"First team is: Lee, Gaara, Neji and Sai. Second Team: Kiba, Shikamaru, Naruto and Sasuke. Third team: Hinata, TenTen, Sakura and Ino. Fourth Team: Choji, Shino, Annelise **(a/n: Oc. It's the chick Choji likes. Don't worry, she's only minor) **and Kankuro. Wait, Where is Kankuro??"

"He was...sick today," Gaara answer, saving his brother.

"His youthful sprit will overcome it, he will be fine!! The power of Youth is with him!!" I swear if I hear the word Youthful, or Youth again I will... mentally kill myself.

"These are the teams you will be in for the rest of the year, so you may want to become friends with your youthful team," I mentally shot myself in the head. I noticed I missed out on something Gai-sensei said. It doesn't matter, it was probably about the youth of eternal youthfulness and youthfully being youthful!! Oh how I loathe that word. "youthfully be playing a youthful game of tennis. Two against two, you see how four is such a youthful number," He finished whatever the fuck he was talking about.

"I swear if I hear the word 'Youth' again i really am going to kill someone," I whispered, but it was obviously enough for Sasuke to hear.

"You'll get use to it...eventually," He smirked at me walking towards the tennis courts. I turned around in hopes of finding Kiba or something. He saw him talking to Shikamaru and decided not to interrupt, next I saw Hinata, she was talking to the rest of her team. I looked at Sai and Gaara. Sai, Neji and Lee were all arguing about something, Gaara was blushing about something and I was about to go help him when I spotted Shino.

"Heyy Shino," I said walking up to the boy, who, according to Kiba, liked bugs.

"Hello," he replied. The silence became akward and I deciede to start some sort of conversation.

"Well at least he's on your team. You'll get to talk to him then," I smiled at him.

"I've never spoken to him before. I don't think he even knows who I am," if his collar wasn't so high and his sunglasses didn't take up most of his face, i would've sworn he was blushing.

"Guess what guys!!" Kiba said clinging onto my back. After a moment of Kiba not continuing, I relized he wanted someone to ask him what...

"What?? I caved.

"I. Was. Talking to _him_!!"

"About what??" I asked.

"How troublesome sport is and how he's glad Sasuke is good at tennis so he doesn't have to do much and Clouds!!" He answered with a glazed over look in his eyes.

"Clouds??" I questioned, looking at Shino.

"He watches clouds in his spare time, he thinks its great how fee they are, how relaxing. He said I should...Go cloud watching with him!!" Kiba squealed. It was like a fangirl squeal!! I was scared.

I was suddenly glad to hear Gai-Sensei talk about 'The Youthful Rules of Tennis'. That took up the most of our gym time so he just ordered us to do 3 laps then get changed. Kiba and I passed a rather pissed off Hyuuga on my second lap, and I don't mean Hinata, We didn't have long to ponder though because soon Gaara and the Green thing with fuzzy eyebrows ran past...I forgot his name.

I would have to ask him about that later. Kiba and I finished our 3 laps (the whole time he was talking about Shikamaru) and got changed.

The rest of the day went quickly, which isn't really much of a surprised because school was nearly finished anyway. By the time the last bell rang I had Kiba, Gaara, Hinata, Shino, Choji, Sai, surprisingly Shikamaru and Lee's Msn addys.

I waited with Hinata and Neji in the car park. Iruka had some things to finish up before he could leave.

"Neji-niisan (sp?) What's wrong??" Hinata asked her cousin, he was apparently being quieter than usual.

"Nothing, Hinata, don't worry...My Mother is here(1)we have to go. Good bye Naruto," Neji said his goodbye. I waved in reply.

"I-I'm worried a-about niisan, Naruto. Maybe I shouldn't push it, he'll tell me when he's ready. Good bye Naruto-kun," She waved. I waved back as the car disappeared down the road.

A few minutes later Iruka arrived. "Sorry I'm late Naruto. How was your day??" We arrived at the house and I saw still telling him about my day. Every now and then he would try to say something, but i would interrupt him.

"Naruto-" I think Iruka tried to say, but i was still talking.

"I can't believe I made friends on the first day!" I continued.

"That's nice Naru-Chan, but-" I cut him off again.

"And no-one was mean to me, Iruka"

"Naru-" I wonder when he would realize he had to wait 'til I'm finished.

"Except this one guy, Sasuke-Teme, but he's not really that nice to anyone really." I was now that Iruka stopped trying to interrupt me. "Which is kinda sad though, cause he's really hot, I-I, ah, um don't mean, um-"

"Aww, my otouto has a crush!!" Dei-oniisan said from the doorway. **  
**

"I do not Dei-oniisan!!Oniisan?!?! I didn't know you were coming?!?!Why didn't anyone tell me?? Why are you here?? How long are you staying?? Where ar-"

"Naru-Chan, slow down. I Think Iruka was trying to tell you. I'm moving here. I got an art scholarship. I'm staying at least until the end of the year. If I really like it here, I will pay for the few years of college. I'm probably staying here, but I have a friend who lives here and if his parents let me, I'll probably be living with him..." Deidara explained a blush creeping up onto his cheeks.

"Oh and who is this mystery boy??" Iruka asked/teased.

"Uchiha Itachi," Dei-oniisan answered with pride...well as much pride as a guy who looks like a girl and that is blushing can.

"Uchiha Itachi?!?!" Iruka and I yelled at the same time.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

I truthfully did not want to end that there. I'm about to start the next chapter!! Did you like it?? I've decided most of the pairings, but you can still change them. I'm actually quite proud of this so far... but what do you think?? I really want to know, so please review because you love me so dearly?? Ok maybe not... but I love you dearly?? So will you review –looks hopeful-??

Love Lily (Yaoi-Bunny)


	4. Chats, dinners and boys

(1)- Neji's parents aren't dead in this fic...Yet. Who knows, maybe they won't die.

Heyy everyone. Please don't kill me. I know i haven't updated in a while but... ok, you caught me. I was procrastionating. Happy?? You should be 'cause I'm updating c=. Plus this chapter is long and has a point to it, so...please forgive me.

On with the story

_**Konoha High School of Yaoi and Yuri**_

"You mean- as in, Sasuke's brother??" I asked.

"Ah, yeah, I think he mentioned something about having a brother un," Dei answered.

"Hey, um Naruto, maybe you should go do your homework," Iruka said not looking away from Deidara. I took this as a sign they wanted to talk about something in private, so I went upsatirs. I turned on my computer and signed into MSN. A little box came up.

**Dog-Boi Says: Haii Naruto!!**

**Ramen_Rulez Says: Hay Kiba. Whats doin??**

**Dog-Boi Says: Not Much. Waitin 4 Shika 2 com on. u??**

**Ramen_Rulez Says: My brother just got here. he got an art scholarship.**

**Dog-Boi Says: U have a brother??**

**Ramen_Rulez Says: Yea. Deidara. Hes gonna stay with Itachi.**

**Dog-Boi Says: Uchiha?? Sasukes brother?? R u serious?? I bet u'll b ova there all the tym. lol**

**Ramen_Rulez Says: Shut up. I dont lyk him. What does Itachi look lyk anyway??**

**Dog-Boi Says: He looks lyk Sasuke exceapt more lyk -/_\-**

**Ramen_Rulez Says: Haha. Ok.**

_**~Bugs~aren't~creepy~ has been added.**_

_***Suicide Serinity* has been added.**_

**Dog-Boi Says: Haii Shino, Haii Gaara**

**Ramen_Rulez Says: Hay Guys**

**~Bugs~aren't~creepy~ Says: Hello**

***Suicide Serinity* Says: ...**

**Ramen_Rulez Says: Do any of u no y Neji was angry/sad 2day??**

**Dog-Boi Says: Shika said hes been lyk that since gym.**

**~Bugs~aren't~creepy~ Says: He was probably jelous Gaara was running with Lee. what was with that anyway??**

***Suicide Serinity* Says: Lee said he would help me in gym. thats all.**

**Ramen_Rulez Says: Maybe he lyks u Gaara??**

***Suicide Serinity* Says: Yea right. whatever i gotta go. my brother wants the computer.**

**Dog-Boi Says: Nows ur chance Shino.**

**~Bugs~aren't~creepy~ Says: Whatever**

**Ramen_Rulez Says: I gotta go 2. Iruka is calling me. good luck Shino. byee**

_**Ramen_Rulez has logged out.**_

I turned the computer off as I went downstairs.

As I entered the kitchen Deidara and Iruka were laughing about something, so I'm guessing whatever they were talking about has blown over.

"Naruto Go get ready. We're going out for dinner, to celebrate Deidara's scholarship," Iruka told me._**(1)**_

I smiled at him and went up stairs to have a shower. I got out and quickly ran a brush through my hair, before I changed putting my best jeans and a My Chemical Romance shirt on. When I had finished getting ready I went back down stairs to find Deidara drawing at the kitchen table.

"Hey Dei, what cha drawing??" I asked, sitting down next to my brother. I leaned over and saw a man that looked a lot like Sasuke, except older, covering the page.

"It's Itachi." He replied," He said he likes my art, so I'm going to paint him a portrait, for his birthday next month." We sat together in silence while Deidara continued his drawing, until I noticed the time.

"Shouldn't you get ready soon?"

"Oh yeah. I've gotta get changed un, I'll be back in a minutes yeah," He answered walking upstairs.

Roughly 10 minutes later Iruka came downstairs muttering something about 'Deidara and his boyfriends'. He sat down with me at the table and we talked pointlessly, waiting for Deidara.

"Come on Deidara, it's already 6:15," Our guardian shouted from the kitchen.

"I'm coming yeah," Deidara yelled back as he left his room.

Deidara and I got in the car while Iruka locked the house. The drive was pretty much silent, the occasional directions from Dei. About 15 minutes later we arrived outside a semi-fancy restaurant. Inside was decorated nicely with candles and velvet table cloths. Deidara looked around the room like he was looking for someone, when a man in his late 20s asked us how many people will that table need to hold.

"We're looking for the Uchiha's yeah," Deidara told the man. He looked surprised at first, then ushered us to a section in the back.

"You didn't tell me we were going with _them_," I whispered to my brother.

"It was Itachi's idea," He whispered back.

We arrived at a table in the far back corner. There were three figures at the table. The first figure was a blue haired boy looked almost exactly like an older version of Sasuke, but had two scars under both of his eyes. I assumed this was Ithachi. Itachi got up - obscuring my vision of the other two figures - and kissed Deidara on the hand, before introducing the other two people at the table.

"Good Evening, I'm Itachi, this is my brother Sasuke_(Sasuke's here!!)_and this is Kakashi _(our history teacher?)_." Itachi informed us."I'm sorry mother and father could not join us, they have to work, but they agreed to let you stay Deidara."

"Awesome un. This is my brother Naruto and our guardian Iruka."

"I've seen you around, you're the new teacher aren't you," Kakashi asked Iruka as we sat down. Iruka sat on the end next to Kakashi, I sat between Sasuke and Deidara, while Deidara sat next to Itachi who was on the other end.

A waiter came over to ask for our orders then left. Everyone had their own little conversations, until Kakashi interrupted everyone.

"So, when did you two start dating??" Kakashi asked Itachi and Deidara. Itachi chuckled**_(2)_**.

"W-we ar-ren't da-da-dating," Deidara stuttered out, blushing. I noticed Sasuke smirking next to me, while Iruka and Kakashi looked confused.

"B-but I thought- y-you acted like..." Iruka tried.

"No, I'm straight," Itachi continued to chuckle.

"Yeah, straight as a rainbow," I heard Sasuke mumble beside me.

"Which is more than I can say for you Kakashi," Itachi continued to speak.

"Haha yes, but I'm not in denial am I. Really Itachi, you're so gay you make roundabouts look straight" laughed the grey haired man. I get the feeling this isn't the first time they've had this conversation. Just as Iruka, Deidara and I thought there was going to be a full out fight Kakashi and Itachi burst out laughing.

Just them the meals arrived and everyone went back to their own conversations. I hadn't really said anything the whole time we were there except when I ordered. This was really out of character for me, but I was thinking. I know Deidara is gay, I'm pretty sure Iruka is gay too. I found out today most of my new friends are gay and most of my friends where I used to live were gay too. I guess I've always been Asexual. I've never had a girlfriend... or a boyfriend for that matter.

"Are you okay Naru?? You've barely eaten anything..." my brother asked. looked up to notice Sasuke and Itachi argueing about something, while Iruka amd Kakashi continued to talk about... whatever they're talking about.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking," I replied.

"Don't hurt yourself dobe."

"Shut up teme."

Once dinner was finished Itachi insisted on paying, but Deidara and Iruka argued.

"Itachi, it was my celebration, I should pay un," Deidara said stubbornly.

"Thats excactly why _I _should pay. It was a congratulations. Think of this as my present," Itachi countered.

"No-one else got me a present yeah, why should you have to un??"

"Just let me pay, It's only $138."

"Only?! You're already letting me stay with you yeah."

"I think I should help pay too," Iruka put in.

"No. No-one else is paying for this un."

"It was my idea, I should pay"

"I'm his guardian, Its my responsibility."

Kakashi sat there laughing quietly to himself, Sasuke looked extremely bored and I didn't know what to do. Ever the brains of the situation Sasuke decided to voice his solution.

"Why don't you all split it?? That way you can all pay and stop arguing," Sasuke resloved, still looking bored. The three arguing looked at each other wondering why none of them came up with that. They each got out $46 and put it on the tray in front of them, Itachi adding another $20 for tip.

"I'll come by tomorrow afternoon to pick up your stuff Dei," the oldest Uchiha told Deidara as we left the restaurant. He then turned to Iruka and I, "It was nice meeting you two. I hope to see you again sometime."

He then turned back to Deidara and kissed him on the hand again, before heading towards his car.

"See you tomorrow dobe," Sasuke said as he walked after his brother. Kakashi smiled, waved then followed the two Uchihas.

"Well he seems nice. Maybe you've picked the right guy this time," Iruka told Dei.

"Yeah I think so too. Only one problem: he's not gay," Deidara sighed.

"You heard Kakashi, he's just in denial," our guardian tried to comfort my brother. Dei laughed.

"Plus Sasuke said he's 'as straight as a rainbow,'" I added.

"Speaking of, I noticed you staring at a certain young Uchiha all night, care to explain??" Dei joked.

"I wasn't staring!! I occasionally glimpsed at him... for long periods of time without blinking...but I wasn't staring!!" I tried to defend. We all laughed. "Yeah well what about Iruka!! He couldn't take his eyes off mr. history teacher," I wiggled my eyebrows at him.

Iruka blushed and mumbled, "I was having a conversation. It's rude not to look at someone when they're talking to you."

The whole car ride home we talked about the Uchiha's and Kakashi. When we arrived home we made soe tea and sat in the living room talking about... the Uchiha's and Kakashi, until Iruka noticed the time.

"It's already 11:20 and Naruto and I have to be at school by 8:30. Deidara you have class at 10**_(3)_**so you should be getting to bed too," Iruka mothered, "Good night boys."

As we all went to our rooms went to our rooms I relized something.

"I DON'T LIKE UCHIHA SASUKE!!"

_**(1): I no some people are thinking 'Why the fuck are they having dinner at 4pm for?' well cause Iruka is a teacher they didn't leave school until 4 and got home at 4:30 (yea it takes him that long to get home.) then the talk with Deidara and When he was on the computer took up about 45 minutes, then everyone got ready and that took 1 hour (showers and doing their hair and picking out clothes ect.) so by the time they left it would've been 6:15 pm and the would've gotten there about 6:30, then they had to order and the meals had to be cooked. so really they had dinner at a good time. =) **_

**_(2): I no Itachi probably wouldn't start chuckling, but hey, this is my story and in my story ITACHI CHUCKLES!!! C=_**

**_(3): am for you stupid people. =P_**

A/N: well wasn't that fun?? soo sorry once again about taking soo long. I know now isn't the best time to ask but... can you do me a couple of favours??

First one: can you please go on my page and there is a note at the top, can you please do that for me and I will love you forever!!

Second one: Can you please reveiw. When people don't reveiw it makes me feel like my story isn't being read and I feel like I should give up on it, so please reveiw and I'll....love you forever?? =D

Love

Lilyth xoxo

p.s. -/_\- ITACHI!!! hehe


	5. Kinda Filler

It's a short chapter, but I hope it keeps you happy for a bit. I'm on holidays now! So I will be able to update more!! I'm gonna write the next chapte really soon, but I wanted to put this in just to…I dunno, show you I haven't given up. I'm pretty sure Naruto will discover his feelings in the next chapter. Maybe the one after cause im think maybe I'll change POV's next chapter…

"You had dinner with him?!?!" Kiba asked, shock written across his face.

I was telling him about last night. I'd only gotten to where I saw Sasuke at the table before he interrupted.

"Anyway, how did it go with Shino and Kankuro?" I questioned, trying to change the subject.

"Shino signed off just after you. Kankuro hadn't even signed on. When will that boy grow some balls and just ask him?"

"I'll ask Kankuro when you ask Shikamaru," Shino said appearing beside Kiba.

"Ask us what?" Shikamaru asked from behind Shino and Kiba. He was with Sasuke and some guy with purple paint on his faced. I assumed he was Kankuro. Shino and Kiba exchanged worried looks.

"For help in gym," I answered. Oh yeah, I'm good.

"I'll help you Kiba, you just needed to ask. Though there are probably better people to ask for help," Shikamaru told Kiba.

"Who else is on our team?" Kankuro inquired, looking at Shino.

"Chouji and Annelise," Shino replied.

"I see why you're asking me then. Plus I am pretty awesome," Kankuro smirked.

"C'mon guys we've got Math first. If we're late Orochimaru will be angry, remember what happened yesterday" Kiba said. I shuddered at the thought.

"I've got drama, so I'm-" Shino started.

"So do I. I'll walk with you. See ya's" Kankuro waved and walked in step beside Shino towards the Drama Studio.

"We should go. English with Iruka-sensei," Shikamaru and Sasuke informed us.

"Uhh, thanks Naruto. You could've come up with something better, but it still works," Kiba smiled in thanks.

We walked in as the bell rang to see Orochimaru talking to Gaara. Gaara was shaking his head and trying to ignore the teacher. When Orochimaru noticed us he stepped away from Gaara and went to the front of the room. As Kiba and I sat down other students started filling in.

"What was old man perv talking to you about?" I immediately asked.

"He was hitting on me. I told him I could get him arrested for it," Gaara shrugged.

"Ok everyone, itsssss time to sssssstart the lessssssson," Orochimaru hissed, gathering our attention, "Today we will sssssstart Algebra."

A chorus of groans was heard from around the class. He started explaining things, but I didn't care. My mind started wandering. I thought about how Shino was doing with Kankuro, then I started to think about Hinata and TenTen, Which made me worry about Neji, reminding me of Gaara and Lee, resulting in me thinking of Kiba and Shikamaru, ultimately ending with me thinking of Sasuke.

I don't like him! He just has a nice body, sexy eyes, really great skin and don't get me started on his ass…- wait! No! Stop right there! I'm just tired. I don't like him, I'm just really really tired. He's an asshole! He's got the biggest ego** ever**, he's a jerk, thinks he's better than everyone, has duck-ass hair really sexy duck ass hair…

I jumped slightly in my seat when the bell rang.

"I want you all to do page three hundred and ssssssix and three hundred and sssssseven tonight, if itsss not in tomorrow, you will have detention with me," he announced to the class. Then added quieter in our direction, "Esssssspecially you SSSSSSSabaku."

Gaara shuddered at that and quickly collected his books. We all went to our lockers to get our stuff for art and said goodbye to Gaara. When we walked in Sai and Hinata were already there again, but Shino wasn't.

"Hey guys. Do either of you know where Shino is?" Sai asked as we sat down.

"W-we're ww-worried about h-him. He's u-usually the f-first o-one he-re," Hinata stuttered out.

"No. Last time we saw him he was walking to drama with Kankuro," Kiba answered the two bluenettes. The whole class stopped talking again and as _they _walked in, but once _they _were seated all conversation resumed.

"Does that happen _every time_?" I looked to my friends for the answer. They all nodded.

Kurenai-sensei walked in as the warning bell rang and a few seconds later Shino walked in casually. Well at least _I _thought he walked in casually, but as he got to the table everyone else started asking him what happened and why he was so happy. He was about to answer when the final bell rang and Kurenai-sensei started the lesson. When everyone was finally allowed to talk again our group immediately turned to Shino.

"He invited me to a Likin Park concert," Shino told us calmly, but we could tell he was excited, "he asked me what music I liked, I told him Likin Park was my favorite band. He asked me if I wanted to go to their concert with him next week. He was going to go with Neji, but its Neji parent's anniversary so he's going to dinner with them." I swear that's the most he's ever spoken.

"Neji-nii san s-said s-something aa-about that last night, b-but his parents said he-he has to go to dd-dinner with th-em. T-They invited mm-me too," Hinata added. We gossiped for the rest of the lesson until the bell for lunch.

Ok, I know its short, Its mainly just a filler chapter, with a bit of Shino/Kanky. Yay!! Anyway, I'm hopefully gonna start updating sooner now that I don't have school, but Reviews make me update faster. I have a quick question: Should I change POV's for the next chapter or just keep it how it is? And if I change it, who should I change to?

Lilyth xoxo


End file.
